The Achele Rumour How Did It Start?
by HeyAchele93x
Summary: Lea/Dianna/Trailor Seduction. ACHELE. Lust, love and passion. Lea's an author... ONESHOT. Spoilers for Michael.


**Achele Trailor Moments.**

**AN: ****Hey Guys, i found this on my tumblr and had written it just after 'Michael' aired. Thought you may like it :)**

...

Lea and Dianna were sat, as per usual, in Lea's trailer.

Heather and Naya were shooting some scenes together so Ryan, and the entire cast were in to watch, except Lea and Dianna.

If you asked them why they werent with their fellow cast members, they'd reply that they were tired, or wanted to run their lines. But deep down, they both know that wasnt true.

Dianna had realized it the second she laid her eyes on that beautiful brunette, the first callback, Lea had brushed past her in her hurry to impress Ryan, and in that moment, Di had realized she wanted to spend the rest of her life loving this girl…

Lea, on the other hand, had always been a very good, very straight girl, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she could- in the words of Santana Lopez 'love a girl in the way she was supposed to love boys' … But now, she wished with every ounce of everything she had that she could feel Dianna pressed against her, in every sense of the word.

Lea was looking over at Di, oblivious to the fact Di was looking at pictures of the two of them, the longing in both their eyes was that of lovers, the passion they felt towards one another was immense.

Dianna couldnt take much more of this, it was more than a want, even to say she needed Lea would be an understatement, she felt as if her life depended on it.

"Lea, can i pick your brain about something" Dianna asked cautiously.

"Sure Di, you know you can talk to me abut anything" replied Lea.

And Lea meant that, yes she was insanely in love with Dianna, but Dianna was also her best friend.

"Well, its just, I had this…erm…question, on twitter, and i know Cory has been asked the same before, i was just…"

Lea cut in, "Spit it out Di"

"A lot of our fans have expressed that we would make a good couple" mumbled Dianna as she laid her head in her hands.

Lea stood up, and made her way over to Dianna, grabbed her laptop on the way and sat down.

"So lets see exactly why they say that?" Lea smirked to herself knowing exactly how she was gong to play this, and if she had her way, with Dianna too.

*Lea opens google and types in 'Lea Michele and Dianna Agron'*

"Thousands of pages on something called 'fanfiction', and images called 'manips'" Dianna said to no-one in particular, whilst being overly curious of what Lea was thinking.

Lea knew what fanfiction was alright, in fact- she had written around 50 of them herself, all starring her and Di, all sexual, and all leading to them both having an insanely sexy time.

"Do you wanna read one Di?" asked Lea seductively.

"Erm, sure?" Dianna was very nervous by this point, what was Lea thinking?

Lea opens one from a user named 'Achele2008' …her very own username. Yes, it was Lea who originally created the term 'Achele' … the same day she first laid eyes on Dianna. she started writing and hasnt stopped since.

This was her steamiest story yet, it was about how Lea fantasized about having Dianna pressed up against the wall of her dressing room.

Di was squirming in her seat, shit this was a real turn on.

Lea slowly put her hand on Dianna's knee…

"Look at me Di" was the last thing Dianna heard, Lea's lips were suddenly pressed against her own, Lea's hands roaming through her hair, Lea's tongue forcing its way into her mouth, so much urgency.

"Mm cherry" Dianna thought as she slipped her tongue past Lea's lips, returning very bit of Lea's forcefulness.

Di was getting into it now, she slowly pushed Lea back so she was laying down, and straddled her legs, grasping both Lea's hands and pinning them above her head.

"This what you wanted child star?" Dianna said quietly.

Lea fucking hated being called that, it aggravated every fiber of her being. And Dianna knew that, she was deliberately trying to make Lea angry. But why?

Dianna answered Lea's unspoken question with "Because I'M in control, in control of what i say, control of what i do, and this time, I'm going to have it my way"

Oh fuck, Lea loved it when Di acted like Quinn, it was the single biggest turn on for Lea. But how did Dianna know that? This was all so new to both of them and yet, Di knew. She knew how to make Lea Michele a complete mess.

"Guys, On Set In 5"

"Fuck" Lea and Dianna said in unison.

Dianna leaned down and kissed Lea full on the mouth, just once.

"I'm nowhere near finished with you" Dianna announced in the most seductive voice Lea had ever heard, as she climbed off and closed the trailer door behind her.

" I love you Di " was all Lea could say…


End file.
